Charmed and Friendly
by iluvtheoc928
Summary: This is a crossover between two of my favorite shows Charmed and Friends. There's a demon after Rachel and it's up to the Charmed ones to save her.


Hey guys. This is a crossover between Charmed and Friends. This is the first chapter but it's not finished yet because me and my friend were working on it together and we never got the chance to finish it. Hopefully we'll get more done soon. But tell me what you think of it so far.

Charmed and Friendly

It was a rainy day in New York City. The six friends, Monica, Rachel, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Ross, were just hanging out in Monica and Rachel's apartment.

Chandler, Joey and Ross were playing Yahtzee, Monica was trying to clean the apartment and Phoebe was teaching Rachel how to read tea leaves.

"Yahtzee!" yelled Joey. "Joe," said Chandler. "You got three fives, a four and a one. That's not Yahtzee." Joey replied, "Yeah it is. Cause four plus one is five and three fives plus a four plus one equals Yahtzee!"

"I really don't get this tea leaf reading thing," said Rachel. "It's easy," said Phoebe. "Here, we'll drink the tea." Phoebe took a sip then handed it to Rachel. She took a sip and spit it out onto Monica's coffee table. "NOOOOO!" yelled Monica. "I just cleaned that!" "Well, I'm sorry Monica," said Rachel. "That tea was disgusting!"

Phoebe spilled the rest of the tea on the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Monica. "You got tea on my clean floor! Be more careful!" "Monica!" said Phoebe. "I just read this tea leaf and it says that evil's coming!"

Joey got scared and ran into his apartment screaming. "Oh," said Chandler. "There's a big bad scary ghost coming after us! Everybody HIDE!" Then he got under the table.

"Guys," said Phoebe. "This is serious. Rachel was the last one to drink the tea so that means that evil is coming after her!" "Phoebe," said Rachel. "I'm sure nothing like that is going to happen. All of those things are just made up."

It's now in San Francisco, Phoebe Halliwell, was sitting at the table drinking tea. She picked it up, put it down, read some of the paper. Then, she picked it up again and all of a sudden, she saw a girl being attacked by a demon in Central Park in New York City. "Leo!" she called. Then Leo orbed in.

"What's the matter?" asked Leo. Phoebe started, "Well, I just had a premonition. It was in Central Park. This girl that I've never seen before was being attacked by a demon." "What did the demon look like?" asked Leo. "Well," said Phoebe. "It looked a little bit like Cryto. But, we vanquished him already."

"Well," said Prue walking into the kitchen. "Someone can sew up skin and summon him."

"Ok," said Prue. "Leo, you and Phoebe orb to New York and try to find the person who was in your vision. I'll go get Piper and we'll find a solution to this problem."

Leo and Phoebe orbed out and Prue go to find Piper.

Leo and Phoebe get to Central Park. "Do you see the person from your vision?" asked Leo. "No." replied Phoebe. "She must not be here yet."

Meanwhile, the six friends were in Central Perk drinking coffee. "I have an idea," said Rachel. "Why don't we all take a walk in Central Park?" They all agreed.

Leo and Phoebe were still looking around for the girl in her premonition. "I'll go check by the water fountain," said Leo. Then all of a sudden, this weird guy came charging at him and screaming, "I'm going to beat you to the water fountain Chandler!" Then, he pushed Leo into the water fountain. It was Joey that pushed him in. "Dude," said Joey. "You should be more careful." Then the rest of the six came over. "Are you ok?" asked Rachel helping him up. Before he could say anything, Phoebe came running over and said, "Leo, are you ok?" "Yeah," said Leo. "I'm fine." "Leo," whispered Phoebe. "That's her. That's the girl from my premonition."

All of a sudden, Cryto appears.

Leo grabs Rachel and Phoebe's hand and orb out to the manor. Then the rest of the friends grab onto Rachel except Phoebe because they don't know what's happening to her. "Hey!" said Phoebe. "Where are you?"

They end up in the attic of the Halliwell manor. They saw Piper and Prue looking at the book. "Who the heck are all those people and why are they here?" asked Piper.

Phoebe points them in the direction of the couch. "You guys SIT and STAY!" she said. Then Chandler got up. "You heard her," said Prue. Then she flung him back onto the couch with her powers. "Can you BE any bossier!?" said Chandler. "Actually," said Prue. "I can. Pheebs, call Darryl we'll need him to watch these children." Then Joey got up and was playing with a candle. "Ow!" said Joey because he got burned. "Joey," said Chandler. "That's why Smokey the Bear says don't play with fire!"

Darryl came and watched them for a while and later fell into a deep sleep. "Finally!" said Monica. "We can get out of here!" Then Astral Prue pops in behind them. Joey screamed, "It's a ghost!!!!!" "Where are you going?" asked Prue. "Um… um…" said Monica. "Nowhere," said Chandler continuing for her. Then Prue popped back downstairs.

Later, Joey went down to the kitchen for drinks where he saw Prue mixing a potion. "How you doin'?" asked Joey. "Fine," replied Prue. "How's your cute friend Chandler?" Joey replied, "My cute friend Chandler is doing….wait… my cute friend CHANDLER!?" Prue said, "You're cute too but, you're just not my type."

Prue walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Phoebe as she was walking in. "So, he is single?" said Phoebe. Joey turned around and said, "How you doin'?"

Meanwhile all the friends were exploring the manor. Rachel was alone in the attic checking everything out. Then all of a sudden Leo orbed in. "Hi," said Leo. "Hey," said Rachel. Then Piper walked in with the Book of Shadows and gave Leo a peck on the cheek.

"Did you know you got attacked by the demon of vanity?" asked Piper. Rachel replied, "How could I be attacked by the demon of vanity? I'm not vane!"

"I'm out of here," said Leo. Then he orbed out.

"We need to figure out why the demon of vanity attacked you," said Piper. "I already told you!" yelled Rachel. "I'm not vane!"

Then she turned around, looked in the mirror and noticed her hair was messed up. "I spent almost all day working on it! Do you have any hair spray?" "Yeah," said Piper. "Prue has some, she's downstairs in the kitchen." "Ok," said Rachel.


End file.
